Postacie
Poniżej znajduje się lista postaci występujących w amerykańskim serialu animowanym Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies (ang. Courage the Cowardly Dog, 1999-2002). Bohaterowie *Chojrak Osobny artykuł: Chojrak. *Muriel Osobny artykuł: Muriel Motyka. *Eustachy Osobny artykuł: Eustachy Motyka. Inni bohaterowie Przyjaciele *Shirley – mała, zielona psia wróżka, zapewne rasy chihuahua. Mieszka w cygańskim wozie na pustkowiu. Słynie z rzucania klątw i gry na saksofonie. Nieraz pomaga Chojrakowi w trudnych sytuacjach, rozumie też jego specyficzną „mowę”. *Doktor Vindaloo Quak – miejscowy lekarz. Ma wielki brzuch i sumiaste wąsy. Choć nie grzeszy inteligencją, czasem pomaga rodzinie Motyków, gdy ktoś jest chory. Niestety, większość jego kuracji nie działa lub ma skutki uboczne. *Rodzice Chojraka – psy przypominające z wyglądu Chojraka. Tata ma na imię Henryk i ma gęste, brązowe brwi i wąsy. Mama ma wyszminkowane usta, długie rzęsy, żółty kapelusz z kwiatkiem i torebkę. Opiekowali się Chojrakiem, aż feralnego dnia musieli z nim przyjść do weterynarza. Ten porwał ich i wystrzelił w kosmos, w celu założenia hodowli psów na odległym księżycu. Prawdopodobnie spędzą resztę życia poza Ziemią. Po latach Chojrak ponownie spotyka weterynarza i wysyła go na księżyc, gdzie ten zostaje zagryziony przez uprowadzone przez siebie psy. *Komputer – maszyna z charakterem, która często dokucza Chojrakowi z powodu tchórzostwa. Często nazywa go „gamoniem”. Mimo to, zawsze pomaga Chojrakowi odnaleźć cenne informacje lub rozszyfrować symbole. Uważa, że życie istot żywych jest przeraźliwie nudne. *Komputer pokładowy - komputer na pokładzie rakiety. Zachowaniem przypomina komputer Chojraka, tyle że jest bardziej złośliwy. *Horst Motyka – nieżyjący brat Eustachego, który dokuczał mu w dzieciństwie. Był silny i dużo podróżował. Cały swój majątek ukrył w kasetce pilnowanej przez demona. Nigdy nie podano przyczyny jego śmierci. *Ignac Motyka – nieżyjący ojciec Eustachego i Horsta. Z wyglądu przypominał Eustachego, wyróżniał się jednak gęstą brodą. Przerastał syna pod każdym względem. *Generał – generał w Nigdzie, słynie z opowiadania niekonwencjonalnych dowcipów, swej odwagi i bohaterstwa. *Pułkownik – towarzyszy generałowi w większości odcinków. Podobnie, jak generał ma niekonwencjonalne poczucie humoru. Jest właścicielem bawełnianych skarpetek, które generał chce zdobyć za wszelką cenę. *Gertruda – nieżyjąca ciocia Muriel, która namówiła ją do dodawania octu do każdej potrawy. *Strażnicy – trzech strażników, należących do tajnej organizacji. Pojawiają się w kilku odcinkach. Potrafią szybko przemieszczać się z miejsca na miejsce i nie grzeszą inteligencją. *Dzwonnik z Nikąd - dzwonnik, który w pewną burzową noc szukał schronienia w Nigdzie. Wyglądem bardzo przypomina Quasimodo, dzwonnika z disnejowskiej adaptacji powieści Wiktora Hugo. Mieszkańcy miasteczka nie chcieli udzielić mu gościny, ze względu na jego odrzucający wygląd. Nie chciał go również wpuścić Eustachy. Ostatecznie Muriel i Chojrak zaopiekowali się przybyszem. Z czasem Chojrak zaprzyjaźnił się z dzwonnikiem i grał na dzwonkach razem z nim. *Profesor Frith – wąsaty archeolog, który pojawił się w kilku odcinkach. *Di Lung – młody Azjata, który epizodycznie występuje w serialu. Rzadziej odgrywa rolę czarnego charakteru. Jego ciotka jest cesarzową Chin. *Dziewczyna – pojawia się w kilku odcinkach, np. „Dziadek do orzechów”. *Duch Pełnego Księżyca – brzydka, świecąca, biała głowa. Duch Pełnego Księżyca pojawił się w odcinku „Święto Plonów” kiedy Eustachy nie mógł wyhodować żadnej zdrowej rośliny. *Ślimakopodobne stwory – niewolnicy węża Baju z odcinka „Niecodzienne przeziębienie”. *Robot Randy – wielki robot pochodzący z kosmosu. Był wyśmiewany przez swoich braci, którzy twierdzili, że Randy do niczego się nie nadaje. Robot poleciał na Ziemię, by udowodnić, że się mylili. Zajął farmę Motyków, a jej mieszkańców uczynił swoimi niewolnikami. Jednak Chojrak poznał prawdziwą naturę robota i odkrył jego talent do rzeźbienia reniferów. *Cień – należał niegdyś do bogacza. Wolny po śmierci właściciela, straszył ludzi w Nigdzie. W końcu pojawia się w domu Motyków. Chojrak zaproponował mu zostanie cieniem gwiazdy, na co ten chętnie przystaje. *Yeti – „Śnieżny człowiek”, poszukiwany przez rozwścieczony tłum w Nigdzie. Dobry i wrażliwy, zaprzyjaźnił się Chojrakiem. Jego prawdziwe imię to Teodor. *Matka Yeti – z wyglądu przypomina matkę Eustachego. Jej syn pewnego dnia wyszedł z podwórka, by bawić się nieco dalej i zaginął. *Magiczne drzewo z Nikąd – drzewo spełniające życzenia. Chojrak chronił je przed Eustachym, ponieważ chciał pozyskać lekarstwo dla ciężko chorej Muriel. *Węgorz z proszku - pomagał Chojrakowi chronić drzewo przed Eustachym. Lubi śpiewać. *Świniak – Występuje on w kilku odcinkach np. „Wołowa głowa”, „Kurtyna okrucieństwa” czy „Chojrak kowbojem”. W tym ostatnim nosi imię Świnkers. *Boski Gąsior – gąsior, posiadający boskie moce (ciskanie piorunami). Mieszka w podniebnym królestwie. Kiedy zaczęła dokuczać mu samotność, dojrzał Muriel i natychmiast się w niej zakochał. Przez długi czas próbował zdobyć ukochaną (między innymi wykonując serenadę w rytm "Cwału Walkirii" Richarda Wagnera) , jednak gdy usłyszał dźwięk klaksonu ciężarówki Eustachego, zakochał się w pojeździe i zabrał go do nieba, ku rozpaczy właściciela. Występuje w odcinkach „Boski Gąsior” i „Galopujące Walkirie”. *Bogini burzy - czarnoskóra dziewczyna która szukała swojego psa o imieniu Duncan. Ponieważ Chojrak do złudzenia przypominał jej pupila, postanowiła go zabrać. *Carmen - Samica potwora morskiego, którą chciał zabić Kapitan Rekin. Jest olbrzymim, czerwonym smokiem morskim z jednym okiem. Pięknie śpiewa, wykonuje utwory z opery "Carmen" Georges'a Bizeta. *Trusia - Różowa króliczka, przyjaciółka Kici. Zakochała się we Wściekłym Psie, przywódcy psiej mafii, który więził ją i nakazał zerwać wszelkie kontakty z Kicią. Z pomocą Chojraka, Trusia wraca do swojej przyjaciółki. *Kicia - Czerwona kotka, przyjaciółka Trusi. Na początku pojawia się w białym płaszczu i masce ponieważ, jak twierdzi, nie chce widzieć grzechów innych ludzi. Wszystkie psy uważa za zło wcielone, dlatego nienawidzi Chojraka i znęca się nad nim. Zmieniła zdanie na jego temat po tym jak pies uratował Trusię. Symbolem przyjaźni Trusi i Kici była pluszowa dzwoniąca myszka. *Dobra cesarzowa - prawowita przywódczyni Chin, zdetronizowana przez Złą cesarzową. Na początku pojawia się jako wieśniaczka. Później pomaga Chojrakowi w pokonywaniu jego słabości. Odzyskała władzę po tym, jak Chojrak zdetronizował Złą cesarzową. *Kosmiczne Kaczory - trzech kosmicznych kaczych braci. W odcinku „Kosmiczni bracia” jeden z nich został uprowadzony i miał zostać ugotowany. Dwaj pozostali próbowali przejąć kontrolę nad Muriel, by uratować brata. Ostatecznie z pomocą Chojraka udaje im się to. Dwóch z nich wystąpiło również w odcinku „Zemsta”. Śpiewali oni podczas „przerwy”. Antagoniści *Kosmiczny kurczak – kurczak, który przyleciał z kosmosu. Występuje w odcinkach „Kurczak z kosmosu” i „Zemsta Kurczaków z kosmosu”. W tym pierwszym wyglądał jak zwykły kurczak ale miał czerwone oczy i składał jajka w czerwone kropki. Muriel ugotowała to jajko Eustachemu, a ten je zjadł, po czym zaczął zmieniać się w agresywnego kurczaka. W drugim kurczak z kosmosu jest upieczony i bez głowy. Z tego też powodu usiłuje ukraść głowę Chojrakowi, przy okazji mszcząc się na nim. Jego postać jest również przywoływana w odcinku „Co trzy głowy to nie jedna”. *Katz – kot, który ma czerwone futro. Prowadzi interesy, w które wchodzą podejrzane sprawy np: prowadzenie motelu, czy kierowanie łodzią podwodną. Pojawia się już w pierwszym odcinku pt: „Noc w motelu Katza”. Jest najczęściej występującym w odcinkach wrogiem Chojraka. Jego pojawianiu się zawsze towarzyszy nieprzyjemna muzyka. *Pająki Katza – pająki przy pomocy których Katz chciał pozbyć się Eustachego, Muriel i Chojraka w odcinku „Noc w motelu Katza”. *Lis – pomarańczowa postać w czarnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych, pod którymi ukrywa nienaturalnie duże oczy i zeza rozbieżnego. Miał zamiar zrobić gulasz z Muriel i za wszelką cenę chciał ją zdobyć. W innym odcinku chciał zemścić się na Chojraku razem z innymi czarnymi charakterami. *Le Quack – kaczor z francuskim akcentem. Hipnotyzuje, lub oszukuje ludzi, aby dla niego kradli. Jest sprytny i umie wydostać się z więzienia. Pierwszy raz można go było zobaczyć w odcinku: „Doktor Le Quack specjalista od amnezji”. Zajmuje drugie miejsce pod względem pojawiania się w odcinkach. *Dwa szczuropodobne stwory – dwa szczuropodobne stwory które przywiozły do domu Motyków materac z potworem w odcinku „Potwór w materacu”. Lubią straszyć Chojraka. *Potwór z materaca – potwór, który był schowany w materacu, który Muriel kupiła w odc: „Potwór w materacu”. Aby go przepędzić należy wypowiedzieć dziwne zaklęcie, które kończy się słowami: „Kopnij go w siedzenie, hu, hu, hu”. *Fred – niezrównoważony psychicznie siostrzeniec Muriel. Ma bzika na punkcie strzyżenia włosów i prawie zawsze rymuje to co mówi. Goli ludzi na łyso i uważa, że to jego „psota”. Występuje w odc. „Fryzjer Fred” oraz w telewizorze w odc. „Zemsta”. *Kretołak – pół kret, pół wilkołak. Jego pożywieniem są króliki i ludzie. Człowiek ugryziony przez kretołaka sam się nim staje. Pojawia się w odcinku „Noc kretołaka” i w odcinku „Zemsta”, gdzie wraz z innymi czarnymi charakterami oraz Eustachym chciał zgładzić Chojraka *Matka Eustachego – nigdy go nie kochała. Występuje w odcinku „Dzień Matki”, gdy duch nawiedza Muriel, gdy Muriel, Eustachy i Chojrak spędzają wakacje na plaży i spotykają małych ludzi, a także w odc. „Kłopoty z włosami”. Nosi różową perukę. *Demon ze skrzynki – siedział w niej zamknięty. W odcinku „Połącz mnie, Shirley”, Chojrak ją znalazł i przyniósł do domu. Gdy nierozważny Eustachy ją otworzył, wielkie ręce potwora złapały małżeństwo i zgniatały ich. Ostatecznie pokonuje go Shirley zamykając skrzynkę. Okazuje się, że oprócz niego w skrzynce było całe mnóstwo pieniędzy. *Wielka stopa – (nie mylić z Yetim). Wielka zagrzybiała stopa, która urosła Eustachemu, gdy dostał grzybicy stopy. Urosła tak, że zakryła Eustachego. Stopa z palcami, które umiały mówić. Miały gangsterskie zamiary. Ich przywódcą był duży palec, a najgłupszy z nich był ten najmniejszy. Chojrak pokonał stopę liżąc ją, co było dla niego niemiłym doświadczeniem. O dziwo się pojawiła w odcinku „Zemsta”. *Królowa czarnej kałuży – dziewczyna potrafiąca zmieniać się w wodę. Mieszka w podwodnym królestwie, do którego można się dostać przez każdą kałużę, plamę, wodę w szklance, itp. Może zmieniać się w potwora. Uwodziła mężczyzn, a potem ich pożerała. W odcinku „Zemsta” chciała zabić Chojraka wraz z innymi czarnymi charakterami wynajętymi przez Eustachego. *Reżyser Benton Tarantella – zombie, który podszywa się pod reżysera. Ma kamerę i tworzy produkcje, które miały przynieść cierpienie. W jednym odcinku chciał nakręcić film, w którym on razem ze swoim partnerem zombiem Von Volkheimem, którego przywołał do życia, pożera Muriel, co miało być naprawdę. W innym odcinku chciał stworzyć serial „Niegrzeczni, wredni ludzie”, w którym główną rolę grał Pan Wredny, twór Tarantelli. Miał on gnębić i poniżać Muriel i Chojraka. *Erol Von Volkheim – partner Bentona Tarantelli za jego życia. Sam nie żyje i stał się zombiem. Benton przywołuje go życia wmawiając Motykom, że kręci tu film. Mieli razem pożreć Muriel, ale Chojrak pokrzyżował im plany. *Bałwan – żywy bałwan, który chciał wyzyskać od Motyków gen antytopnienia. W innym odcinku chciał zrobić w Nigdzie Biegun Zachodni. Tak naprawdę jednak nie był zły. To wszystko przez dziurę ozonową, przez którą roztopiła się większość jego domu i jego przyjaciele. Jednak Chojrak niszczy tę dziurę ozonową i Bałwan odzyskuje przyjaciół. *Kaczorek – czarny kaczorek, który trochę z wyglądu przypomina Daffy’ego. Gdy się wykluł, zobaczył Eustachego. Uznał go za mamę. Gdy Eustachy się zdenerwował na Chojraka, kaczor zrobił Chojrakowi krzywdę. Gdy poznał Muriel, denerwował się na nią i kilka razy chciał ją zranić. Chojrak ratując ją ponosił ból. Usługiwał Eustachemu, jak swojemu władcy. Na końcu chciał wysłać Muriel na księżyc. Lecz przypadkowo utknęło mu skrzydło w rakiecie. Potem przybiegł Eustachy i razem polecieli na Księżyc. Jedyne, co potrafił mówić to „Mama”. *Bakłażany – bakłażany, które chciały zjeść Miuriel w odc. „W poszukiwaniu straconego źródła”. *Fusilli – krokodyl, przebrany w płaszcz i kapelusz z piórem. Podróżował po świecie i kusił ludzi do grania w swoim teatrze. Wszystkich ich przemieniał w marionetki. *Buszłyk – karaluch, tak naprawdę ma na imię Łyk. *Złodziej Bazyli – na początku jest zwykłym złodziejem, jednak po przygodzie z rodzinką postanawia znaleźć uczciwą robotę. *Wielka małpa – goryl, wystąpił w odcinku „1000 lat Chojraka”, Ma pomocnika szympansa. *Mumia – Mumia kucharza księżniczki Egiptu z odcinka „Mumia”. *Doktor Gerbil – postać przypominająca chomika w kapeluszu i koszuli. Porwał Motyków, by móc na nich przetestować swoje produkty o dziwnym działaniu. To były głównie kosmetyki. Ma tunel, w którym widać jego produkty i słychać piosenkę: „It’s Dr. Gerbil world”. *Mustafa al Bakterius – bakteria, która opanowała mózg Muriel, by powstrzymać misję Motyków ratowania słońca. *Dżemowy potwór – twór Katza, który miał przyprowadzić do niego Muriel. Wkrótce zostaje pokonany przez Eustachego, który wystraszył go swoją maską. *Rekin – kapitan statku, który zmusił Motyków do pomocy w upolowaniu potwora Carmen. *Kosmita – pojawia się w odcinku „Auto kaput, telefon, tak?”. Przyszedł do domu Motyków w płaszczu. Mówił ze śmiesznym akcentem, często pojedynczymi zwrotami. Swoją macką wyssał z Muriel grzeczność. Była mu potrzebna do tego, by z jego panem - wielkim mózgiem - podbić światy. Chojrak powstrzymał ich wysadzając jego statek kosmiczny w powietrze. *Jan Prusak – stwór, który przypomina dużego chrząszcza. Ma kapelusz i marynarkę. Jest dobrze wychowany i jest mistrzem w konsumowaniu paskudztw. Uczył się na różnych uczelniach. Wysysał swoim otworem gębowym ciała swoich ofiar, aż rozpadało się w proch. Jednak robił to stopniowo. Chojrak pokonał go używając jego własnej ssawki. *Duch wdowy – chciała się zemścić na małżeństwie Motyków myśląc, że praciotka Muriel skazała jej męża na pożarcie przez potwora z Loch Ness. Jak się okazało, to była praciotka matki Eustachego. Po poznaniu prawdy chciała się zemścić na niej, a Motyków zostawiła w spokoju. *Doktor Zalost – skwaszony człowiek, który miał własną ruchomą wieżę wraz z pomocnikiem Szczurem. Był smutny i żeby czuć szczęście, wystrzeliwał specjalne kule armatnie, które zamieniały wszystkie stworzenia w przygnębionych i też kazał Szczurowi go przytulać. Chojrak chciał go powstrzymać więc wrzucił specjalne „wesołe śliwki” Muriel do miejsca produkowania kul. To zniszczyło jego wieżę. Gdy wściekły ze skwaszającą kulą armatnią przyszedł do domu Motyków skwasić Chojraka, zobaczył na stole „wesołe śliwki”. Po skonsumowaniu stał się szczęśliwym człowiekiem, jakim nigdy w życiu nie był. *Szczur – szczur, towarzysz doktora Zalosta. Niechętnie przytula swego pana, gdy ten go o to prosi. Gdy został trafiony kulą skwaszenia, stał się większy, silniejszy i bardziej agresywny, natomiast gdy zjadł „wesołe śliwki”, zmienił się w szczurze niemowlę. *Maria i jej mąż Mano – złodziejka, podszywająca się pod sąsiadkę Motyków. Podczas włamania, podszyła się pod Muriel. Jej mąż jest żyjącą ręką. *Mecha-Chojrak - robot stworzony przez Di Lunga, który chciał przez to udowodnić, że maszyna jest lepsza od żywego zwierzęcia. Robot szybko zdobył akceptację Motyków (zwłaszcza Eustachego) pomagając w różnych czynnościach domowych. Jednocześnie chciał się pozbyć Chojraka. Zwierzę wyzwało robota na pojedynek i z trudem pokonało maszynę doprowadzając do przegrzania po czym wróciło do Motyków. *Velvet Vic – gwiazdor muzyki w Nigdzie, został uwieziony w płycie gramofonowej. Gdy Eustachy przyniósł tę płytę do domu, z odtwarzacza wyłonił się Vic. Na swoim miejscu w krążku umieścił Muriel. *Piaskowy dziadek – człowiek, który daje sen całemu Nigdzie, ale sam nie może spać. Kradnie sen Muriel, ale Chojrak mu pomaga i znajduje powód, dla którego mężczyzna cierpi na bezsenność. *Wirus komputerowy – zainfekował komputer i uwięził w nim Muriel w odcinku „Twardziel Chojrak”. *Trolle – brutalne zielone stwory, odwieczni wrogowie Walkirii. Jednak widząc króla trolli i Brunhildę zakochanych, przerywają odwieczną wojnę. *Zgniłek Zaśmiecacz – 193-letni człowiek przekonany, że swoją długowieczność zawdzięcza zamiłowaniu do brudu. *Twórca kurtyny okrucieństwa – naukowiec, który stworzył specjalną świetlistą ścianę, która przechodziła przez Nigdzie. Osoby, przez które przeszła zaczęły zachowywać się chamsko i okrutnie. Dobre zachowania nie były dla nich mile widziane. *Żaby – pojawiły się w domu Motyków, gdy wysechł ich staw. Królem żab jest Buffo. W tym stadzie można jeszcze wyróżnić kilka żab. Z domowników zrobiły swoich sługów, a stopy Motyków miały być daniem dla króla żab. *Kosmita (II) – pojawia się na chwilę w odcinku „Aż strach się bać”. Przyleciał na Ziemię, kiedy Strach Na Wróble próbuje go przestraszyć, ale udaje się to Chojrakowi. *Mondo – potwór, który znał się na czarach. Pojawia się w domu Motyków w stroju człowieka. Pokazywał im swoją magię. Na końcu pokazu zaczarował Muriel, która stopniowo przeistaczała się w potwora tego samego rodzaju, by po północy mógł się z nią ożenić. Zostaje pokonany przez Chojraka, który jednocześnie odczarowuje Muriel. Potwór został zamieniony w królika. *Wąż – chciał zjeść pisklęta w odcinku „W rodzinnym gnieździe”. *Pan Wredny – jest to postać, którą stworzył Benton Tarantella przy pomocy swojej kamery, którą nagrywał wredne zachowania Eustachego. Wygląda jak Eustachy, tyle, że jest granatowy i charakteryzował się jeszcze bardziej wrednym zachowaniem. Był głównym bohaterem serialu „Niegrzeczni, wredni ludzie” tworzonym przez reżysera zombie. Grał razem z rodziną Motyków, gdzie gnębił i zachowywał się wrednie wobec Muriel i Chojraka. *Kocanki – wiedźma z dwoma głowami, która więziła w kocu ludzi z różnych czasów, którzy chcieli należeć do jej klubu. Robiła to za pomocą specjalnego symbolu, który chętna osoba musiała wszyć w materiał. Muriel też chciała się dostać do ich klubu. Namęczyła się, by wiedźma zechciała ją przyjąć. Muriel zostałaby uwięziona, ale Chojrak jej pomógł i uwolnił wszystkich członków klubu, a wiedźmę uwięził. *Kremowy król – facet, który miał swoje studio telewizyjne, z którego nadawał hipnotyzującą reklamę kremu. Chciał, żeby wszyscy mieszkańcy Nigdzie opychali się kremem, a sam by został Kremowym Królem. Jest otyły i potrafi się toczyć jak kula. Zahipnotyzował wszystkich mieszkańców (także rodzinę Motyków, Chojraka trochę później). Ten ostatni musiał walczyć nie tylko z królem kremu ale i hipnozą. Ostatecznie pokonał króla, hipnotyzując jego samego. *Otto – człowiek, który w odcinku „Chojrak pod wulkanem” z tropikalnej wyspy chciał zrobić ośrodek narciarski dzięki swojemu pojazdowi. Chciał do tego celu wykorzystać naiwność tubylców, którzy wierzyli w boga wulkanu. Jednak okazało, że tubylcy mieli co do tego rację. *Szczury – pojawiły się na wysypisku śmieci w odcinku „Dziadek do orzechów”. Kochają taniec. Chciały ugotować Muriel i Eustachego. *Rumpled Kiltskin – niski Szkot, który kazał przyjechać Muriel do Szkocji i podawał się za jej wujka. Na miejscu ujawnia zły charakter i każe jej wyszyć tysiąc kiltów. Nie chciał również podać swojego imienia, gdyż uważał je za głupie. Dzięki Chojrakowi Muriel odkrywa jego imię, co sprawiło, że Kiltskin poczuł się zrozpaczony. Muriel zmienia jego imię na Rumpels Kildskin, po czym poczuł się jak nowo narodzony. *Wandale – czterej zmarli jeźdźcy (przypominający Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy), którzy chcieli zemścić się na właścicielach wiatraka. Mogli to zrobić, gdy wiatrak przestał się kręcić. Na szczęście wiatrak zostaje naprawiony przez Eustachego. *Baju – wielki wąż, który więził ślimakopodobne stworzenia. Był bardzo samolubny i często zrzucał swoje skóry, by niewolnicy robili z nich posągi. Pojawił się w odcinku „Niecodzienne przeziębienie”. *Psia mafia – mafia złych psów występująca tylko w odcinku „Maska”, która porwała Trusię, przyjaciółkę Kici. *Zła cesarzowa - odebrała władzę Dobrej cesarzowej. Lud chiński boi się jej, bo ma dużą moc, która jednak słabnie. Aby zapobiec utracie swych mocy (i władzy) porywa Muriel. Zostaje pokonana przez Chojraka. *Jojo – delfin, który rywalizował z Eustachym w odcinku „Wodny farmer”. Miał też swojego tresera, który walnął Eustachego wiadrem, by delfin wygrał. Chojrak zahipnotyzował go, jego tresera i publiczność. Po chwili zmienił się w małą rybkę, dzięki czemu Eustachy z łatwością wygrał. Jego treser zmienił się w jaszczurkę *Żona kurczaka z kosmosu – żona kurczaka z kosmosu. Chciała pomścić męża, dlatego wysłała swoich synów na Ziemię, aby zgładzili Chojraka. *Synowie kurczaka z kosmosu - trzy kurczaki zrośnięte tułowiem. Mieli oni wypełnić rozkaz matki i pomścić ojca. Robili to jednak nieudolnie, w wyniku czego najpierw się kłócą między sobą, a potem kompletnie się załamują. Chojrak wpada na pomysł, aby ci udając, że torturują zwierzę, robili zdjęcia, a potem wysłali je do matki. *Bibliotekarka i posągi lwów – występują tylko w jednym odcinku, gdy kara za książkę przetrzymaną przez Chojraka urosła do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Fanatyczni strażnicy terminów oddawania lektur. *Weterynarz Teenytodd – człowiek, który jest ściśle związany z przeszłością Chojraka. Pojawia się w odcinku „Szczenięce lata”. W tymże odcinku zostaje wyjaśniona przeszłość Chojraka i to, jak trafił do Muriel. Rodzice Chojraka przyszli do niego po pomoc w uwolnieniu głowy Chojraka z furtki. Weterynarz uwolnił szczeniaka, jednak po chwili porywał rodziców Chojraka i wysyłał ich w kosmos, co było celem jego eksperymentów. Mały piesek widział odlatującą rakietę a wcześniej próbował uratować rodziców. W teraźniejszości próbuje wysłać też samego Chojraka oraz Motyków, ale pies krzyżuje mu plany. Teenytodd przeprowadzał również inne niecne eksperymenty, czego dowodem są struś ryczący głosem innego stworzenia i becząca żyrafa. Na księżyc wysłał też inne psy. Wyjaśnia się to pod koniec odcinka, w którym sam tam trafia. Został zagryziony przez psy na księżycu. *Nauczycielka – nauczycielka pojawia się w domu Motyków nie wiadomo skąd. Chce ona sprawić, by Chojrak był idealny. Wcześniej najprawdopodobniej uczyła Di Lunga. Kategoria:Listy